


Fire Emblem: Past Reborn

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally decided to get back to writing this. It's going to be a while before I get the next chapter up. I kind of had no clue where this was going, especially near the end of it. Sorry. Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It was fifteen years before the Serenes Massacre, and thirty-five years before the Laguz-Begnion war. It was a time of peace. No one was fighting, no one was dying. Among other things, songs of happiness, laughter, and joy filled the land, especially through the Serenes Forest, but there is more than meets the eye. 

Lillia, and her younger brother, Rafiel, walked out of the castle to the gardens that was close to where they were. They sat on their knees and constructed flower crowns. Lillia quietly started to hum as Rafiel got closer to her to put the flower crown on his sister’s head. He felt the light breeze flowing through the air as he put his head onto his sister’s should. When Lillia was finished with her flower crown, that was full of lilies, she lifted up her brother’s head and put the crown on his head. The two looked at each other and smiled. The two heard footsteps coming closer to them. They got were curious to see who it was, so they went to go meet with them. Once they saw him, the two stayed close together, they didn’t know who he was. He was a big body and strong winged Laguz, with brown spikey hair, and golden brown eyes. 

“Uh, hello. Can either one of you lead me to King Lorazieh,” Tibarn asked. 

“Yes, of course, but may I ask who you are,” Lillia asked. 

“I’m King Tibarn, of Pheonicis,” he replied, “may I ask what your names are?”

“I’m Lillia, and this is my younger brother, Rafiel.” 

“I guess, the previous king, is now dead,” Rafiel said. 

“Yes, he wasn’t doing much good for my people, or for the country, I’m sorry.” 

“No, you are fine. I’m well aware what he has done.” 

Lillia looked at the two and smiled. “Come, we shall go to our father.” 

She directed Tibarn the way to the king. Once they got there, the two Herons stood behind their father, and stood on opposite sides of each other. The Hawk King took one knee and put his left arm over his chest. He looked at him with a determined look. The Heron King stared back at him with a serene look as the princess whispered to him about who was in front of him. 

“You are the new King of Phoenicis,” King Lorazieh asked. 

“Yes, sir,” Tibarn replied. 

“Then, you must know the differences between our people.” 

“Yes. I want to set aside these differences and start anew.” 

“And how would that be?” 

“Put everything that the previous king in the past and start all over, maybe we can redo our treaty.” 

“And would you put in the new treaty,” Lillia asked. 

“That we treat each other as equals and I’ll get the Hawk Tribe out of this forest.” 

Lorazieh chuckled as he got out of his seat and helped Tibarn up. “You are a naive king, but you will get there one day, child. I don’t mind anyone in these forests, as long as they don’t hurt the creatures.” 

“Sir?”

“I agree to your conjecture. We will start all over, but do not betray must trust, new King of Phoenicis.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Lillia.” 

“Yes, father,” Lillia asked. 

“Please show King Tibarn around.” 

“Of course. Rafiel, would you like to come with?” 

Rafiel shook his head ‘no.’ “I’m going to go check up on Reyson and Leanne.”

Lillia smiled at her brother. “Very well. Tibarn and I will take our leave.” 

Lillia, Rafiel, and Tibarn made their way out of the room. They took separate paths when leaving the room. There wasn’t much talk between Lillia and Tibarn, only small talk. Lillia was still a little wary of the king. They made their way to where Rafiel was. Reyson, Leanne, and Naesala looked at the king in silence. Something about him felt off. 

Naesala looked at Tibarn with confusion and with a menacing face. “Who is this?” 

“This is Tibarn,” Lillia started, “he is the new King of Phoenicis.” 

Naesala’s face grew with irritation and sardonic. “Really now? I don’t trust you.” 

“And I don’t trust you,” Tibarn replied tight-lipped. 

Leanne ran up to him and gave him a big hug. “I like you,” she giggled. 

“Leanne! Get away from him,” Naesala demanded.

Leanne looked over to the blue haired male and stuck her tongue out at him. Naesala looked at her and gasped. Reyson looked at Tibarn, quietly, and sensed something about him. It wasn’t good, but it wasn’t bad either. Lillia and Rafiel sighed as Tibarn and Naesala argued with each other. 

“Hmm,” Rafiel said. 

“Is everything alright, brother,” Lillia asked. 

“Yes, it’s going to be more interesting now that Naesala found a new friend,’ Rafiel replied, soft-spoken. 

Naesala’s ear twitched slightly as he heard what Rafiel said. He looked at him and pointed at Tibarn. “This person is not my friend! This asshole is no friend of mine!” 

Lillia closed her eyes and giggled. “Calm down Naesala, this isn’t like you. And maybe if you two got to know one another, maybe you can become friends.” 

“That’s never going to happen,” Naesala told her as he crossed his arms and pouted. 

Lillia looked at him and sighed that turned into a smile. 

“I should get going. I have business to attend to,” Tibarn chimed in, flying out the windows. 

Lillia waved goodbye to him. “Don’t be a stranger. Okay?”


	2. Chapter One: A Dance

Tibarn was wondering around the forest, trying to find his way to the castle. He sighed, knowing that he was lost, and still had figure out everything about the Serenes Forest. His ears twitched as he heard someone singing. Tibarn walked in that direction, since he recognized the woman singing. He smiled as he saw Lillia picking berries for her and her family to eat. Lillia stopped singing and looked at the male, who came through the bushes, and smiled. Tibarn blushed at the sight of her smile. 

"Uh, hello Princess Lillia," Tibarn said. 

"Hello Tibarn," Lillia replied, "you're late." 

"Almost late," he corrected her. 

"Hehe," she giggled, "we better hurry then."

The two dashed to the castle and made it just in time for the celebration. Lillia walked up to her father and curtsy. He nodded his head afterwards and she went to stand behind him. Everyone was at peace, a new found joy was in the air, but something still didn't seem right. King Lorazieh looked at everyone with a smile of happiness and joy. 

"I have come to say that we have great news. As of the past few years, war has been at ease, but that doesn't mean anything until it's completely gone," Lorazieh started, "that's why, we have became allies with Phoenicis, hoping that we can make sure that we can be at peace once and for all." 

Everyone's attention focused on Tibarn. 

He sighed and looked at the king. "I will do everything in my power to keep the peace between our people." 

Lorazieh nodded as the people went off and celebrated. Tibarn went up to the King and wanted to talk to him about something. He had a really bad feeling that something bad was going to happen. They walked into a different room. Lillia watched and followed them, but making sure that they didn't know she was doing it. She stayed by the door and listened in on the conversation. 

"I have a bad feeling that there is a war upon us," Tibarn informed. 

"So you can feel it too. Fighting has always been around, ever since the Goddess has appeared," Lorazieh said. 

"What do we do?" 

"We wait."

"With all due respect, you can't exactly tell hawks to wait to fight." 

"I know, but we are different. Heron's are Laguz that do not and cannot fight. All we can do is wait, even if it goes against what you hawks do. All we can do is wait right now, we don't know who or what is going to happen." 

"Very well." 

"I also do consider you meet with Empress Misaha. She would love to meet you." 

Tibarn sighed and left the room. Lorazieh followed and saw his daughter. 

He smiled. "Explain to me why you were eavesdropping." 

"Eh," Lillia jumped. "I'm sorry, but if I'm going to be the Queen of the Serenes Forest, I must know what you are doing now." 

"Not everything. You probably won't tell your own children everything before one of them take the throne." 

"Who says I'm going to have children?"

"True, but let's hurry back. I want to at least get one dance in before the night is done." 

"Hehe, yes father, mother really wants to have another dance with you." 

"Of course." 

The two walked back into the ball room. Lorazieh went to dance with his queen, while Lillia saw that Tibran was out on the balcony, watching the night sky. She smiled faintly and made her way over to him. She stayed by the doorway. 

"Empress Misaha is a really nice woman, she is not a horrible beorc, not like the ones with the Laguz slaves and such." 

Tibarn didn't say anything. 

"She is trying her best to pass an act to make sure that the Laguz slaves will be free."

Tibarn still didn't say anything. 

Lillia walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. "You should really lighten up. I know you feel a lot of hatred for a lot of different things, but don't let them fuel you. They will only lead to your own turmoil."

"What?" 

"Whelp, you just closed your heart." 

"What exactly are you doing?" 

"My father hasn't told you, has he?" 

"Told me what?"

"Along singing the Galdr, Heron's can sense what others are feeling towards other people and such." 

"Hmm..."

"Being cautious now are we? If you want a dance, I'll be waiting for you, or you can dance with Leanne. She really wants to dance with you," Lillia said, going back inside the castle. 

Tibarn waited a few minutes before going back inside. He searched for Lillia, but couldn't find her anywhere. Leanne came up to him and had a dance with him. It was sloppy, but Leanne had fun, and Tibarn somewhat did. Lillia saw them dance and walked up to the two. Leanne smiled and let them two dance, with a sneaking suspicion about something. Everyone who was in range, moved off the dance floor and let the two dance. The two danced around and everyone was in awe to how beautifully they danced with each other. The king and queen looked at each other and smiled. Leanne looked at them dotingly as Naesala looked at her with disgust and distraught.

"This is nice," Lillia said. 

"What is," Tibarn asked. 

"Your heart, it's at ease." 

Tibarn blushed lightly. "Don't say anything about it." 

"It's so warm," she added calmly and sorrowfully. 

"Why so sad?" 

"Oh, nothing," she reassured him. 

Something bad is coming, and everything here in this forest will perish. Your heart is pure Tibarn, but it won't stay that way for long. You will come across things you will not want to do, but have no choice of doing. Please make sure that you will be alright. 

The dance soon ended and Lillia looked up at Tibarn with a sorrowful smile, with a few tears coming out of her eyes. "Thank you for the dance." 

"Princess, is everything alright?" 

"Yeah why?" 

"You're crying?" 

"Ah," she said, as she took her hand to her face to feel the tears. "I'm sorry. I don't mean for this to happen."

Lillia then pushed Tibarn out of her way and rushed out off the room. Tibarn watched her with confusion and conern as Rafiel rushed to her aid. 

"Lillia, Lillia," Rafiel said, trying to catch up with her. 

She then stopped and turned around. "What? I can't do this now." 

"What's wrong?" 

"I just had the worst feeling Rafiel, and it's becoming darker and darker. I feel like I'm going to be sick." 

Rafiel sighed and walked up to her and hugged her. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it will pass." 

"Brother, something bad is going to happen to you, and I don't know what, but please don't leave my side." 

"Of course not." 

Lillia smiled faintly, hugged her brother, and softly said, 'thank you,' before the night went back to being calm again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally decided to get back to writing this. It's going to be a while before I get the next chapter up. I kind of had no clue where this was going, especially near the end of it. Sorry. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter Two: Solemn Swear

Within the next few days, the forest became calm and serene once more. Lillia is with her father, talking about political affairs and other things. Her siblings were in another room, waiting to see her again, they hadn't seen her since the party. Tibarn and Naesala walked into the room, seeing the other three, who were doing something. Leanne was humming with Rafiel, while Reyson looked out the window to see the beautiful scenery. 

"Do you know where Princess Lillia is," Tibarn asked. 

"She is with our father. They had specifically said not to disturb them," Reyson replied, looking over to Tibarn. 

"Why are you so concerned about her? Did you hear anything I just said about our relationship? She is mine," Naesala said, annoyed. 

"No, I kind of drowned you out when we stopped talking about political affairs," Tibarn said. 

"What? How rude."

"Are we going to talk about our countries relationship or not?" 

"Fine, what do you exactly want from us?" 

"To be allies, and we share things with each other. Any break of this treaty, will be an act of treason, and those who will commit this act will be punished to death. It would help if you read the whole thing." 

"What! Give me that," Naesala yelled, swiping the document out of Tibarn's hand. "Aha, you think I'm going to put up with this crap? It's a load of bullshit, that is what it is. I'll make a treaty myself, making yours look sad and whimpy, it'll be the best there will ever be." 

Tibarn sighed. "No, I'll just make another one, and hopefully we can come to an agreement. What is it exactly what you want?" 

"I get more than one half of your resources." 

"I'm afraid not." 

"And why is that?" 

"To keep our land plentiful, we must be able to provide for what we have." 

"What does that mean?" 

"He is saying, even though they have enough, but they don't have much to share, but only to make sure that they can survive," Rafiel clarified for him. 

"Oh, at least you guys have enough, we are next door, and our lands are barren," Naesala said, sorrowfully. 

"How about this, every harvest, we give you what we have left over," Tibarn said.

"Of course," Naesala agreed. 

"Our harvest is usually at the end of spring. When we meet, we will meet on the island that is in between our countries." 

"The one that's ruled by you, that little tiny island that is East of Kilvas?" 

"Yes, and you must abide to our law on that island, you must in return, you and your people will help us and make sure we are doing okay." 

"Yes, yes. I happily accept." 

"Do not steal anything of ours, got that?" 

"Yes I do." 

Lillia finally came into the room with a big smile on her face. "I see that you guys are starting to get along. That is nice." 

"Uh, what, no we are not," Naesala shouted. "We are just doing some business." 

"Hehehe, whatever you say," she smiled. 

"Princess Lillia, may I have a word with you please, alone," Tibarn asked. 

"What, no, Lillia, my dear, do not be swooned by him, I'm the one and only who is allowed to swoon you, my beautiful love." 

Leanne's heart soon began to hurt. She knew that he didn't really mean what he said, but it still hurt, but her ability to sense his feelings in his heart felt true, and her using that power of hers, was a bit fuzzy and she didn't know how to use it correctly. 

"S-Sister," Leanne asked. 

"Yes Leanne," Lillia replied. 

"Are you alright? Is there anything you want me to do?" 

Lillia felt the pain and sorrow coming from her heart and mind. She walked up to her younger sister and hugged her. "I'm alright dear, you don't need to do anything for me. I'm sorry to worry you." 

"I-I'm sorry for bugging you." 

Lillia looked at her, smiled and kissed her forehead. "It's quiet alright, dear." 

"I'm sorry." 

Lillia smiled. She turned around to look at the kings. "Naesala, I'm sorry, but I must refuse your kind words, there will come a day, when you realize that the love you have for me, will not hold true." 

"Lillia," Naesala asked, very confused. 

"In tempus. Tibarn, I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Please follow me." 

"Yes, Princess," Tibarn said, he followed her to one of the rooms close by. 

Lillia looked at him with serene and sorrow. "I know what you are about to ask. And I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, or put you in that situation." 

"No, don't be. Are you feeling better now," Tibarn asked, very worried about her. 

"Y-Yes," she stuttered. 

Tibarn walked up to her and gave her a hug. 

It took her a few seconds to realize what had happened. She closed her eyes and hugged him back. "Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea culpa." 

Tibarn rubbed her back to reassure her that everything will be fine. 

Lillia took her head off of his chest and looked at him. "Tibarn, I know you think that there is something bad about to happen, and I know too. I want to make sure, when I'm gone, that someone will take care of my family. Please promise you will take care of them." 

"We meet a few weeks ago." 

"I know, but with everything that I have felt from your heart, from your mind, I trust you enough to protect my family." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes." 

"I will protect your family." 

"Swear to me that you will protect them with all of your strength." 

"I swear," Tibarn said, solemnly. "Juro." 

"Thank you and I'm sorry." 

Tibarn placed his forehead on hers. "Don't be, I'm happy to help." 

Please take care of them for me Tibarn. I won't be around for much longer. You are the only person that I can trust, I'm sorry for the burdens that I'm passing onto you and running away from. I'm not capable of taking care of them myself, and it pains me for doing this to you. 

It soon became night and everyone slowly went to sleep. Tibarn and Naesala stayed another night before heading back home. Tibarn walked out on to the balcony, and sat on the rail, to look at the stars. It was such a peaceful night, calm, and cool. Naesala walked into Tibarn's room and walked up to him with a smile on his face. He crossed his arms and placed them on the rail. 

"It's such a calm night," he said, calmly. 

"Yeah, it is," Tibarn agreed. 

"You know, the passed few days have got me thinking, maybe Rafiel and Lillia were right, maybe we can get along." 

"We need to be understanding of one another."

"Yeah. My home, Kilvas, is such a barren land. Us Ravens are reduced to stealing from other people and other countries because we don't have much to offer. The only thing we can offer is water, mostly salt water. It's not really good for anyone. What about you guys, Phoenicis?" 

"We are a stubborn bunch. We don't like to share anything because we don't get much anyways. Phoenicis has a lot of lands to plant crops, but most of the time, it ends up failing. Every so often, we get a bountiful harvest and it's great." 

"Those are really rare for us. We cherish it while we can." 

"Maybe us Hawks and Ravens aren't so different." 

"Maybe." 

"Ugh, I'm really itching for a fight right now." 

"I can be your sparring partner." 

"Are you sure." 

"Of course. I'm always willing to learn about my enemies, or potential enemies." 

Tibarn chuckled. "Is that so?" 

"Yeah." 

The two left the room to go spar. Reyson woke up to the sound of loud screeching noises. He walks outside and looks up at the sky to see the two kings fight. 

"Tibarn, Naesala, please stop fighting," Reyson said, loud enough for the two to hear. 

Tibarn shifted back to normal and looked at the blonde male. Naesala took advantage of it and flew straight into Tibarn. 

"Got ya, you son of a bitch," the raven haired male yelled in victory. "Victory, victory!" 

"Ugh, why did I let my guard down," Tibarn asked himself. 

Reyson walked over to to the two males. "Please do not fight." 

Naesala shifted back into his more humanoid appearance and looked at Reyson. "We were training." 

"I don't care, please do not fight," Reyson said, a little rash. 

"Okay?" 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell." 

"You are fine Prince Reyson," Tibarn reassured him with a smile. 

"Uh, okay," Reyson said quietly. 

"We probably should get some sleep. We have a long trip back home tomorrow," Tibarn said, referring to him and Naesala. 

"Yeah, oh, I should heal you guys, you are hurt." 

"We are fine." 

"I'm better than he is," Naesala said. "I have victory! I am better than you, and I always will be." 

"Is he always like this?" 

"Yes!" 

Tibarn sighed. "Let's get back into the castle, you need your sleep, Reyson." 

"Yeah, big sis get's disappointing in me if I sleep in due to lack of sleep," Reyson informed. 

"Really, then we better hurry and get you to bed." 

"Before we do, can I sing a song?" 

"Does Princess Lillia get mad when you sing, especially this late at night." 

"No, she highly encourages me to sing." 

Tibarn smiled. "Than go for it." 

Reyson then sang a song of Blessing. The two kings were then restored to near perfect health. "I'm sorry I couldn't get all of your injuries healed." 

"Don't worry about it kid," Naesala said. 

Reyson smiled and started to walk back to the castle. The two caught up with him, and made sure that he was able to go to bed, peacefully. 

"I can't wait until I tell Lillia that I won against you," Naesala gloated. 

"Oh, I don't think we need to tell her anything," Tibarn told him. 

"Why not?" Naesala then took the next few seconds to realize what he had said. "I guess you are right." 

Tibarn looked at him and smiled, deviously.

"Cherish it while you can, this is the only time when you will ever be right with me. I'm never wrong. I'm going to go to bed." 

Tibarn watched Naesala leave to his room. He then left to his own room, but he stopped as he heard Lillia sing again. He stood close to the door and watched her. 

"Hello, Goddess Yune, it's nice to talk to you again," Lillia said. She let it become silent for a few seconds. "Do you want me to sing again? I will gladly do it." Lillia then waited a couple of seconds to sing the song. "Ibit roc te rotipuc tnus adilav, bes sunmos eneb aem acima. Seidua aem xov te ruina, arter ni et aitatimrod," she sang. She felt the power flow through her body, but she felt some harm come to her body. She held onto her hand and did her best to conceal the blood that was dripping. Lillia felt the presences of someone else and turned around, and stood in front of the medallion, so it would not be seen. "Please come out, I don't mean any harm." 

Tibarn walked into the room. "Did I interrupt you?" 

She put her hand behind her back and smiled. "No, you didn't. Can you not sleep?" 

"It's not that." 

"Then why are you walking were you eavesdropping?" 

"You are one to talk." 

"Hehe, I'm sorry." 

"It's fine. May I ask, why are you hiding your hand," Tibarn asked, taking her right hand. "You're hurt. I should go get someone." 

"No, please do not get anyone. I'm fine." 

"You have a bruise on your hand is bleeding, Princess." 

"I'm fine, I promise. This happens sometimes." 

"That doesn't change anything." 

"I know. My father said this happened to him when he was learning the song I sang." 

"Princess? Please let me help." 

"I am sorry," she apologized. 

Tibarn ripped a piece of his shirt off and started to wrap it around her hand, to help stop the bleeding. 

"Thank you," Lillia said, moving slightly to the right, showing the medallion. 

Tibarn got a curious to see what was behind her. He moved her even more to the right and reached for the medallion. 

"Tibarn! Do not touch that," Lillia yelled and grabbed his hand. She then rushed him out of her room. 

He then came back to his senses and looked at her. "What's wrong? You seem really worried." 

She put her hands on his face and looked at him with concern and determination. "Please do not ever touch that medallion. It's Lerhan's Medallion." 

"I have heard of it." 

"So has everyone else. You are Order of Chaos, and those who are Order of Chaos, will lose control of their senses and will go berserk and destroy anything in their path. There isn't much anyone can do to stop someone with it in their hands. Those who are Order of Balance may touch the medallion," she said, with her breath starting to shorten. 

"I understand. Are you okay?" 

"I...I'm fine. I just need to get some sleep. I suggest you to get some rest as well, King Tibarn," Lillia informed, walking into to her room. 

"I promise you that I will never touch that medallion, Princess," he said underneath his breath as he left for his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHahahaha, I have finally gotten to chapter three of this story after two months of not writing it, ahahahahAHHA. I'm so sorry. I had to do some research about this, but it was while writing this chapter. Fun. I'm sorry if the characters are acting all the same, especially the royal Heron family. I'm sorry that I'm not the best writer. Also, there is Latin here, Lillia is using it, for some reason, I don't know why. When Lillia is singing, I translated a song that I wrote, because we don't know what the lyrics are for Galdr of Sleeping, I wrote a song, translated it in Latin, and the reversed the order of the lyrics. It's kind of like the songs that we saw in the game, but instead of reversed Romaji, it's reversed Latin. If you want me to translate it, please let me know, and I will gladly translate. Do realize my Latin isn't the best. Thanks for reading, I don't know when I'm going to post up the next chapter.


	4. Chapter Three: Forged Ties

As the sun rose, Tibarn and Naesala got ready to leave back to their home. Tibarn made his way way to the front of the castle, but was stopped Lillia. She smiled and took his hand to take him to a different room. 

"Is everything alright alright Princess," he asked. 

"Yes," she said. 

"What your doing?" 

"Sewing the piece of cloth you gave me yesterday, back to your shirt." 

"You don't have to." 

"But I want to."

"Very well." 

"I hope you have a nice trip back home." 

"Thank you Princess. Is there anything you want me to do before I leave? Like any polices that you want to go over or anything." 

"Yes. Is there away we can talk about a Safeguard policy." 

"Sure, are you asking my people to help protect you guys." 

Lillia sighed. "Yes. We Herons can't really protect ourselves. We have no intention of furthering our strength. I'm sorry and I wish everyone would see us more for what we can do, instead of what we can't do." 

"Princess, from what I have seen from you and Reyson, you have powers that helps everyone. You sing songs that re-vigor people and make everyone feel better. You even calmed down the Dark God." 

"Please don't call Yune that, she doesn't like it." 

"I'm sorry, Princess. You were able to able to calm Yune down. I don't think you realize how much that saves us." 

Lillia smiled faintly. 

"I'm willing to help and protect you, the people of this forest. I may not be able to protect everyone, but I will do my best." 

"Thank you so much," she said with a happy sigh of relief. "Can I request one more thing?" 

"Yes, of course." 

"Can we have a proper dance before you go." 

"As you wish." 

She took a hold of his hand and lead him to a secret place. They were stopped near the castle doors by Naesala and her father. 

"I hate to interrupt, but you should really get back to your country Tibarn," Naesala said. 

"I only need to do one more thing, a request of the Princess, King Naesala," Tibarn informed. 

"Why are you so formal? You don't need to call me a king, just Naesala would be fine." 

"Very well, Naesala." 

"What was the request?"

"That is our little secret," Lillia said. 

"I do want to inform you, King Lorazieh, that I'm going to make a Safeguard policy for my people to help protect your people," Tibarn said. 

"Oh really, who's idea was this," Larazieh asked. 

"Mine, father," Lillia told him. "I think, if in a time of need, if we are attacked, we should have somebody help us in time of need. It pains me to ask of it, fighting is not a way to resolve problems, but I'm afraid that what we are in fear of, is coming quicker than we expect. I'm sorry." 

"It's quiet alright. Sorry to worry you." 

Naesala didn't say anything and grit his teeth. He left to go see Reyson and Leanne one last time before he left. 

"If you will excuse me father, I must speak to Tibarn by myself," Lillia said. 

"Very well, I hope you have a safe journey home, King Tibarn." 

"Thank you sir," Tibarn said. 

Lillia then took Tibarn to her secret part of the forest that no one knows about but those who stumble across it, her, and her father. Tibarn held one of her hands and put his other hand on her waist while she put her other hand on his shoulder. She started to sing as the danced. Naesala walked into the room where Reyson and Leanne where staying. He walked back and forth, trying to get his thoughts straightened out. 

"Is everything alright, Naesala," Leanne asked. 

"No, why does Lillia care about him more, I'm more important than he is," he replied. 

"Calm down, I highly doubt my older sister cares about him more," Reyson reassured him. 

"I doubt it. She seems so drawn to him, something about him, his muscles, his calm demeanor, his stubbornness, headstrong and braveness," Neasela went on. 

"At least he has some good qualities, he isn't narcissistic like you are." 

"How dare you, I'm amazing. This world would be dull without me." 

"Okay, now you are just being annoying." 

"Please do not say bad things about Naesala, brother. He is a good person at heart," Leanne said. 

Naesala walked up to Leanne and faintly kissed her head. "Thank you Leanne. You are kind as ever." 

She couldn't say a word, the only thing she could do, was blush. 

"I wonder, do you even have a heart," Reyson told him. 

"What! I have a heart. Which reminds me, I must get going. I must inform my people of the good news. Bye for now." 

He walked over to the window, making his way out of the castle and back to his home. 

Lillia stopped dancing and singing to look up at Tibarn. "Thank you so much." 

"You are welcome, Princess," Tibarn said. "I must go now." 

"Yes, of course, When will you return?" 

"I'm not entirely sure." 

"Then please come back soon." 

"As you wish." 

Tibarn left the forest to meet up with Naesala. 

"Hello again, Tibarn," Naesala greeted. 

"Hello. Is there something you wanted to talk about," Tibarn asked. 

"I just wanted to say, stay away from Lillia, I love her and she will be mine, no matter what." 

"She isn't your object. She is free to fall in love with whomever she wants. If it's you, great, if it's someone else, great, but don't hurt her because she didn't fall in love with you." 

"Why are you always bashing on me and my wants?" 

"Why are you so tied up with love? Not everything is about love. You should be more worried about how your kingdom is doing." 

"I am, that's why I'm talking to you." 

"Oh really," Tibarn said, taking a hold of his neck, "if you or your people steal from my people, hurt my people, I will personally hunt you down, tear your wings off, and feed them to you. Do you understand?" 

"Y-Yes, erk, n-now can you please let go of my neck?" 

Tibarn let go of his neck, turned around and started to head home. 

Naesala coughed when he let go. He looked at him before he left. "Just because Lillia is showering you with attention now, doesn't mean she will keep doing it. Every new person she meets, she does this. She wants everyone to feel equal, and she will start to lose interest in you after awhile. Lillia only cares for the people that care for her," Naesala mostly lied. 

Tibarn glanced back at him with coldness in his eyes. He listened carefully and headed off. 

Naesala watched him leave, before he did himself. "I wish that was true Tibarn, but I have a feeling that Lillia will love you more than me, but yet, I still can't imagine her with anyone else. Treat her well, she deserves it." 

Tibarn walked back into his country, smiling faintly, hoping everyone will be happy to help with the Ravens. He made the announcement, as everyone did their best to abide by it. Naesala went back to his own country to tell his people of the news. Everyone was happy, but knowing what they were going to do next. The king walked back to his room to look at other pieces of paper. He looked at the blood pact that the previous king had made. He tried to think of different ways to get out of it, but nothing was working. An elderly man came into the room, with much concern. 

"Hello, my king, what is that you are looking at," the man asked. 

"Nealuchi, what did I tell you about coming to my room, especially without my permission," Naesala asked, hiding the pact behind his back. 

"I'm sorry sir. May I ask why we are getting help from the Hawks. We haven't been on good terms for a long time now." 

"There is a new king now, he is doing something new. He has a lot of integrity." 

"I don't doubt that, Hawks a proud, honest, honorable. I still don't know why the Hawks and Ravens can't get along. We used to live with them and cohabit with them." 

"I know. Since we have different personalities, it must have been the reason why we can't get to any sort of agreement." 

"Sir?" 

"Like you said, Hawks are honorable, honesty, have integrity. Ravens are manipulative, deceitful. I just want to make sure that we get better." 

"Then why are the Hawks helping us, by giving what food they can?" 

"They are also benevolent. King Tibarn is one of them, he is willing to help out anyone that needs help. I guess that is why Lillia cares for him so much." 

"Princess Lillia? You know she is nothing but kind, helpful, happy." 

"Yes, she will go out of her way to make sure that everything stays peaceful, even if it leads to her own demise." 

Nealuchi sighed. "Sir, with the new king, isn't he a bit wary about the Ravens stealing their food?" 

"Yes, I will be the one to pay for it, so I cannot betray him. That is why I'm going to make sure that the people here can change. I have too much to lose," he said coldly. "Now please leave, I have some business to attend to." 

"Yes sir," Nealuchi said, walking out of the room. 

Months have passed, and the spring harvest was amongst the Hawks. It was a bountiful year. They set aside some of the food they had harvested and gave it to the king to take to Kilvas, when the time came. Tibarn and a few of his men took the crates and left for the island in between the two countries. It took a little while before the two tribes could met up with each other. Naesala and the other Ravens were really happy to see all of the food that was brought to him. 

"Oh, you are quiet a benevolent man Tibarn. This will be great, for all of us," Naesala said. 

"We had a bountiful year this year," Tibarn smiled. "My people did a great job and made sure that the food was perfect. I'm happy that you guys are willing to accept the food." 

"We gladly will." 

Some of the Ravens behind Naesala started to smile menacingly. 

"Thank you very much for giving us the food you have left over." 

"You are welcome." 

"Anyways Tibarn, it's been a while since you have been to the Serenes Forest. They have been worried about you and such. Personally, they shouldn't be worried about you and focus on other people." 

"People like you." 

"Yeah, I'm a great person." 

"Whatever you say. I better get going, I matters to attend to." 

"Very well." 

Tibarn and his men left back for their home, while some of the Ravens followed them. 

"Guys! Don't go that way," Naesala yelled at them. 

"Sir why not," one of the Ravens asked. 

"Because, I don't need you tarnishing what we have established." 

"What, we don't get along with them." 

"I know, but I'm trying to fix that." 

"This doesn't seem like you King Naesala." 

"I know, don't got to Phoenicis and steal or hurt anyone, or I will personally kill you myself." 

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think." 

"I don't care, you will listen to me and do as I say, or you will face the consequences. That goes for all of you too." 

"Yes sir." 

"Now, let's get back home, we need to give this food to everybody." 

They soon left for their home, bringing back the food that they have. They made sure to distribute the food evenly so everyone can have some food and water. More months have passed and Tibarn had decided to go back to the Serenes Forest. Tibarn walked through the forest to search for familiar people. He was always stopped by another Heron here or there. They just talked about nothing and how he was trying his best to do things. He finally was able to find Lillia, who was sleeping under a tree. He walked up to her and sat down next to her. After a few minutes, Lillia woke up. She lifted her head up off of his shoulder and looked at him with a smile. 

"You're back," she said, excitedly and happily. 

"I'm sorry I'm late," Tibarn said. 

"Yeah, you're six months late." 

"Again I'm sorry. I'm a very busy man." 

"I know, I'm sorry for making you put the forest first, before your own country." 

"You are okay. Why are you sleeping out her, alone, under a tree?" 

"Why not? I always come out here to talk to the creatures that room this forest. I might have gotten sleepy and fallen asleep under this tree," she giggled that lead into an awkward sigh. 

"Oh, but you shouldn't be alone by yourself." 

"Do not worry, I never get hurt when I am out here." 

Tibarn took in a deep breathe and released it. 

"Is everything okay?" 

"Yes. I don't want you to get hurt, that is all." 

"I am sure that I don't get hurt when I am out here." 

"I believe you." 

Lillia looked at Tibarn with a skeptical look. "It does not sound like that." 

"I'm sorry Princess."

She just chuckled and smiled. "I better get back to the castle, I have important business to get to." 

Tibarn blushed as he saw her smile. "D-Do you want me to accompany you back?" 

"Yes, and on the way back, we should get to know each other more." 

"Of course." 

Tibarn got up and help Lillia up. The two started to make their way to the castle. 

"How do I even start this conversation?" 

"Hmm, what is your favorite food?"

"I mostly eat berries, fruit, and nuts." 

"Oh, really?" 

"Yeah. I love fruits the most though. They have a sweet and powerful flavor that I like. What about you?" 

"I like raw meat, insects, and cold fish." 

"That sounds delicious." 

"I can go get some for you, if you want." 

"I advise against it. I don't want you to hurt the animals in this forest. It is also bad for my health, or any Heron's health." 

"How so?" 

"Our bodies are really frail, and very prone to sickness. If we were to start to eat something that our bodies are not used to, we will get very sick and may die if we aren't properly treated." 

Tibarn sighed. "Then I suggest you not eat any of the foods that I eat." 

"Yes, I know. Anyways, this is going to sound silly, how old are you?" 

"I'm about 90 years old." 

Lillia was a bit surprised to hear his age, and freaked out a little. "You aren't much younger than I am." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, you are about twenty-five years younger than I am." 

Tibarn smiled. 

"I'm pretty young for a Heron though. We live a very long life, but we don't live longer than Dragons though." 

Tibarn chuckled listening to Lillia. 

"Oh, have you met King Dheginsea yet?" 

"Yeah, I met him a couple of times. Him and his people nearly killed me." 

"Oh no. That's not good." 

"We talked it over though." 

"Goldoa is a neutral country, trying to stay as far away from any fights as possible. There are many reason why he won't ever let anyone in." 

"I'm well aware of their situation, or at least some of it." 

"I wish I could tell you all of it, but now is not the time." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Do not worry about it. Anyways, let's get back to getting to know more about each other. If we want our countries to cooperate, we need to know more about one another." 

"Yes, yes. What else do want to know?" 

"What do you like to do in your spare time?" 

"Fight, train, hunt." 

"Why?" 

"I need to become strong to protect my people and your people and I need to eat. Plus, fighting is fun." 

Lillia looked at him with a little irritation. 

"What, what do expect from us Hawks, or any of the other Laguz tribes?" 

"I was hoping everything would be peaceful." 

"I'm sorry, Princess. What do you like to do in your spare time?" 

"I like to sing, make sure that everyone is doing okay, and making flower crowns." 

"That's nice. Is there anything you hate that isn't fighting?" 

"Dishonesty, people who are manipulative. What about you?" 

"The same thing. It pisses me off that people are dishonest, and deceitful." 

"We have something in common. That's nice." 

"Yeah. People with out moral integrity kind of sets me off." 

"You have quick temper do you not?"

"I wouldn't say it's my best trait." 

Lillia giggled. "Well, I should go see my father, do you want to come with me?" 

"No, he will see me later, he wanted to talk to you first." 

"Very well." 

Lillia went to go see her father. She opened the doors to their meeting room and saw that he was sitting in one of the chairs. She sat down in one of the chairs that was close to him. 

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about, father?" 

"The medallion. When was the last time you sang to it?" 

"A couple of nights ago. Why?" 

"Can you not feel the negative energy that is coming off of it?" 

"I can, but it's not that great of a power. Yune would have to do much worse to hurt me." 

"I know, but things are getting bad. You need to go talk to Empress Misaha about her country's current state." 

"Yes, of course father. I'll make sure that I take the medallion with me." 

"Take someone with you. I don't want you to get hurt." 

"Yes father." 

Tibarn looked for the other three Heron's while he was waiting for Lorazeih to talk to him. Rafiel walked out of his room and saw that Tibarn was walking around the building. He went up to him and greeted him. 

"Hello, King Tibarn," Rafiel said. 

"Hello, Prince Rafiel," Tibarn said. 

"It's good to see you again. May I ask why you are alone?" 

"Your father wanted to see me." 

"I should take you to him." 

"Don't worry about that. He is with your older sister right now. He wanted to talk to her privately before he wanted to speak to me." 

"Oh, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." 

"No, you're fine. Is there anything you want me to do before I go see him?" 

"Do you mind helping me collect some berries and nuts?" 

"No, I don't mind." 

The two went outside of the castle to collect some food for Rafiel's family and the other people who lived in the castle. It took a little while before they were finished. Lillia searched all over the place to find Tibarn. She finally found them, when they were heading into the kitchen. 

"There you are Tibarn. I have been looking everywhere for you." 

"I'm sorry. I have been helping out Prince Rafiel with collecting food for you guys." 

"Oh, thank you so much. My father would like to see you."

"Let me put these down before going with you." 

Tibarn walked into the kitchen to place down the baskets of berries, fruits and nuts onto the table. 

"Do you need any help with storing these at all," Tibarn asked Rafiel. 

"No, thank you though, and thank you for your help," Rafiel thanked him. 

"Okay, I have to get going now. If you need any more help, please let me know." 

"Thank you." 

Tibarn then left the kitchen and headed to the meeting room with Lillia. He walked up to Lorazeih and sat down in one of the chairs that was close to him. 

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" 

"Have you meet Empress Misaha yet," Lorazeih asked. 

"No sir," Tibarn said. 

"Then I want you to escort Lillia to Begnion." 

"What is this for?" 

"Do you know about the covenant that was made years ago?" 

"Yes sir." 

"I want to make sure that she is keeping her country at peace, and I'm sending my daughter to see her and I want to make sure that she will be okay." 

"I understand. I will be more than happy to take her there and back." 

"Thank you, King Tibarn." 

He nodded and walked out of the room with Lillia. She went to her room and packed a few things, while Tibarn went to the guest room to grab his stuff and went to back to Lillia. 

"Are you done packing," Tibarn asked. 

"Yes I am. Are you ready to go," Lillia asked. 

"Yes." 

"Then let's go." 

Then the two started their journey towards Begnion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I got another chapter up within a few days. That's a first. I had something else somewhat planned, but I got distracted, and I couldn't work for some reason, and I started to procrastinate, let's just say that this took my a while. Hopefully I will get another chapter up here soon. I kind of actually don't like most of this chapter. It seems a little weird and choppy in sense, and I also think I'm not writing Naesala's character very well, but oh well. I'm just going to go with it until I'm done with this. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter Four: Harsh Encounters

It is a peaceful, calm day, with the little clouds in the sky, and the sun shining bright. The two walked through the forest, while Lillia was singing her songs endlessly. Tibarn didn't mind, he loved hearing her voice. After a few hours of walking and flying, the duo stopped for a break. Lillia went to get some berries and fruits, while Tibarn went to go get some fish and some other raw meets. 

Lillia looked at Tibarn with a disappointed look. 

"What," Tibarn asked. 

"Are you serious," she asked. 

"What do expect from a Hawk? We can't eat just berries, nut and fruits. It's not enough for us." 

"Then do no eat that in front of me." 

"Fine," Tibarn said as he went to a different part of the forest to eat his food. 

When he was done, he went back to her. 

She put down the basket of berries that she picked, and walked over to him. She licked her thumb and wiped off the blood on his face. 

"Wha-Lillia," he said, blushing. "You could have just told me. I can get it myself." 

She just giggled. "I know, but I kind of wanted to see your reaction." 

Tibarn had a heavy blush. "Whatever." 

"Are you embarrassed or something?" 

"It's not that." 

"Then what is it?" 

"No one really has given me such kindness." 

"Really? I doubt that King Tibarn." 

"You don't have to use such formalities with me, Princess." 

"Um, okay, then do not use formalities with me." 

"I'm afraid I can't do that." 

"Why is that?" 

Tibarn sighed. "Let's get going." 

Back at the castle, Naesala watched over Reyson and Leanne with Rafiel. 

"I wonder what was so important that Tibarn needed to go with Lillia to see Empress Misaha," Naesala said. 

"They are just going to Begnion to see their country's current state," Rafiel informed. 

"Why are you all strung up about Tibarn," Reyson asked. 

"It's because that guy comes waltzing in one day, and thinks he can rule this place," Naesala replied. 

"I think you are describing yourself." 

"What? Impossible. I came here to talk to you guys and make sure that the state of affairs here are okay." 

"Now you're describing Tibarn." 

"He is right you know. You didn't exactly do well when you first started out. You hurt a lot of our people," Rafiel informed him. 

"What, no I didn't." 

"Please stop lying Naesala." 

"But I'm not." 

"Naesala, are you forgetting what I can do. Your heart is staggering every time you are saying something." 

"I can feel that too. We aren't going to hurt you, even if we could, we still wouldn't." 

"P-Please stop fighting," Leanne yelled. "I don't like it when you guys fight. Naesala, please stop lying. I can feel what they are feeling, but not quiet. It's not a good feeling." 

Naesala was surprised that Leanne yelled. 

"I am sorry," Rafiel apologized. 

"I'm sorry," Reyson said. 

The two Herons walked over to their younger sister and patted her head. She smiled a glowing smile. 

"I'm very sorry, Princess," Naesala apologized. 

"It's okay," Leanne reassured him. 

"I do wonder what Empress Misaha is doing though. Maybe I will go there myself sometime." 

"And do what," Reyson asked. 

"Oh, just some political affairs." 

"That doesn't help." 

"Like I care. Anyways, I have to go, I have something do. Bye-bye." 

Naesala then jumped out of the window, transformed into a bird and left for his home. 

"I wonder what that man is up to," Reyson said. 

"I honestly do not know, brother, but for now, we do need to talk to father," Rafiel informed. 

"With Leanne too?" 

"Yes. Now come." 

The three of them walked to the meeting room. Rafiel opened up the door and saw his parents standing on the other side of the room. The three of them and their mother meet half way and gave her children a hug. 

"How are my precious children doing," their mother asked. 

"I am fine mother," Rafiel informed. 

"I'm great," Reyson said. 

"I'm doing awesome," Leanne said, childishly. 

"Good, good," their mother said. "Please take a seat. We have some news for you." 

All of them sat in the seats close to their father. Leanne sat close to her mother and started to braid her hair as the meeting went on. 

"As you know, Lillia and Tibarn went to Begnion to discuss matters over there. I have a bad feeling that they are up to something." 

"I thought they were trying to free the Laguz slaves in every country," Reyson said. 

"Not really. The senate isn't doing what they are supposed to. Empress Misaha is doing her best to make sure that it happens," Rafiel informed. 

"Why is that?" 

"I don't know, the Senate has never disobeyed the Empress," Lorazeih said. 

"I think it's because they want to keep the slaves that they have and they want to be treated more special than them," Reyson said, harshly. 

"True, but we can't say for sure." 

"Then what are we here for?" 

"Because I have a bad feeling that the Senate might be up to something. I have gotten reports from some of their soldiers, that have been working with us, that some people in the Senate are digging through some old files, that are classified and only can be seen by the Empress can see." 

"Why are they doing this." 

"They probably want to make sure that somethings stay the same, like keep our brothers and sisters locked up and work for them," Rafiel said. 

"Sweetie, you need to be paying attention," their mother said to Leanne. 

"Hm," she said as looked at everyone with ignorance. "Sorry." 

"I thought everyone loves Empress Misaha," Reyson stated. 

"Yeah, she is the most beloved Empress so far. I wonder if everyone in Begnion is willing to agree with releasing the Laguz slaves. She is trying to make an act to release them, that much I know," Rafiel said. 

"Yes, she has gone to the different countries to see what they can help her with it," Lorazeih said. 

"What exactly do you want us to do," Reyson asked. 

"The best thing I suggest you say, is give all of the information you know on the slaves. We aren't much help." 

"Yes, father." 

Lillia and Tibarn finally made it into Begnion. They walked through the city, seeing the many different people. Some of them were living out on the streets, some where not. 

"We are going to head to the capital, Sienne, that is where Empress Misaha resides," Lillia informed. 

Tibarn followed behind her to the capital.

Lillia then put on a brown cloak to conceal her identity. 

"Wait, why are you putting on that cloak," Tibarn asked. 

"It is part of my safety. Heron's especially of royalty, are the most wanted for the Laguz slave trade," Lillia informed, putting the hood up to hide her hair. "My father had gotten reports about people in the Begnion Senate are trading Laguz and are willing to pay a hefty price for people like me." 

"Haven't you been here before?" 

"Yes, but I had protection from Empress Misaha." 

Tibarn took in a deep breath and let it out. The two kept on walking, until they heard a loud scream. Tibarn thought about it for a few seconds to see if it's worth the time. He then left, and Lillia followed. The two saw a little boy getting hurt by one of the Begnion soldiers. 

"Hey, what are you doing," Tibarn yelled. 

"Oh, lookie here, we have a sub-human interfering with a business that they shouldn't be apart of," the soldier said. 

"Please stop hurting this poor boy," Lillia said. 

"Why should I?"

"Because it is not right. Why are you hurting him?" 

"He was playin' with some sub-humans." 

"So? That does not matter." 

The soldier dropped the and started to walk over to her. Tibarn stopped him, and put his hand around his neck. 

"Watcha goin' do, it doesn't matter what happens to her right? All of you sub-humans are filthy and disgusting. She is a beautiful lady, fair, sexy, and I can treat her properly, unlike you," he said as he licked his lips. 

Everything that he said was fueling Tibarn's rage. He tried to stay calm and not start a fight, for the sake of Lillia. 

The soldier walked back to the boy, but he got up and ran to Tibarn and Lillia. 

"Do you know what you are doing boy," the soldier asked. "These filthy creatures are going to be the end of you. They are nothing but trouble. They are only cheating you and lying to you. If you side with me today, I won't hurt you any more." 

Tibarn had enough and transformed into a Hawk. He then went straight after him. He attacked from all sides, making the soldier fall to his knees. He smirked and called out his archers. The boy ran up to Lillia and held onto her tightly, she did the same. The archers started to shoot at Tibarn. His wings were damaged to the point where he fell to the ground, and untransformed. 

"Ha, you are weak, thinking that you can win against. me," the soldier said. 

"Ah! Tibarn," Lillia yelled. 

Tibarn got up and took a hold of the mans throat. He slammed him down to the ground. He then started to punch his face. He sunk his talon like nails into his throat. 

"Tibarn," Lillia cried. "Please stop," she added as her breath started to shorten. She put one of her hands close to her chest. "Please stop all of this fighting...Please," she pleaded. 

The little boy looked at her, with much concern. 

He looked back at with a surprised concerned look, but he couldn't stop fighting, and went after the archers and nearly killed them. 

Lillia felt the Goddess' power hurt her even more, from the chaos that was happening. Her breath was shortening and she was feeling light headed. 

Tibarn looked at her one more time.

"Please stop," she pleaded, while she was crying. 

Tibarn's looked at her with a horrified look. "I-I-I'm sorry, Princess."

"Princess," the boy said quietly, and confused.

Empress heard of the commotion and headed to where the were. She arrived a little bit too late. 

"What happened here," the Empress yelled. 

"Empress...I am sorry," Lillia said. "I...could not stop the fighting." 

"Princess Lillia, it is quiet alright. Men take these soldiers into custody. I will question them late, right now, we need to get you three to the palace and get you guys fixed up." 

"Thank...you...Empress," Lillia said, passing out and falling to the ground.

"Princess," Tibarn yelled. He was in too much pain to help her out. 

Misaha went over to Lillia and carried her back to the palace, while the extra guards help the little boy out and help out Tibarn. Once they got to the palace, the empress put the princess on a bed and let her rest, while the guards took the king to the infirmary to help get him healed. 

The empress walked into the room and looked at the king. "What, in the name of Ashera, where you thinking?" 

Tibarn couldn't make eye contact with her, and couldn't say a word. 

"I know you are new here King Tibarn, but we don't go starting fights with the first people we see," she started, "what exactly happened?" 

"Is Lillia okay, and that boy," 

"Answer my question first, King Tibarn." 

"Y-Yes. Princess Lillia and I were coming here to ask you about the political affairs and to see if you were abiding by the covenant. Then heard a little boy scream so we decided to check it out. We saw a little boy get attacked by that soldier, and was making racist remarks to the Laguz tribes." 

"Is that all?" 

"He was making sexual remarks at Princess Lillia. I lost my temper and I decided to fight him. I didn't realize that he had archers and they went after my wings. I did my best to subdue them and try not to kill them." 

Misaha sighed. "Well, that nearly failed King Tibarn. I still have to talk to Lillia, and the others, to make sure that your statement is correct." 

"Apostle, are they okay?" 

"They little boy, yes, he is doing fine. His injuries weren't severe. If you hadn't showed up, who knows what could have happened to him." 

"As for the princess?" 

"I don't know. She still hasn't waken up. It's been about an hour since she passed out." 

Tibarn looked at her with a sorrowful, and guiltful look. 

"I'm assuming you don't know. Heron's have a high attunement to the spirit of order and are highly susceptible to a severe chaos, making them pass out. Lillia's tolerance can only go so far. Sometimes it depends on their emotions, like if they see someone they like or love in danger, or feel terrible about seeing someone get hurt, or aren't having a great day in general." 

He kept on feeling more and more guilty the more Empress Misaha talked. 

"It'll be alright. She will not hate you for the things you have done. Why don't you go check up on her." 

"I would rather not. I'm just going to go out into the city some more." 

"I would advise against that, King Tibarn, but I can't really do anything about it right now, I have to go talk with those soldiers you were fighting," Misaha said, walking out the door. "I would suggest you where a cloak or something, if you aren't wanting to get hurt by any other Beroc, especailly by The Sainted, and please have a little etiquette. We do not take kindly to barbarians," she added as she walked out the door. 

Tibarn watched her go. He got up and went to go find Lillia. He sat on the edge of her bed, thinking of what he could have done better. He saw that her bag had another cloak, so he took it and put it on before he left the palace. Tibarn walked around, looking for some food to it and to take in the culture. He saw children playing, and noblemen and other commoners laugh at the expense of Laguz, but he couldn't do anything about it. As he was leaving one of the stands, a little peasant girl ran up to him. She looked at him with horror. Tibarn smiled at her and handed her some of the food that he had. She smiled and ran off. He kept on walking and listened closely to the nobles talk. 

"Those filthy sub-humans should really fuck off," one of them said. 

"They don't belong here," another one said. 

"They are just scum that are a defiance of the Goddess Ashera." 

"They are disgusting and weird." 

"They have no purpose and are freaks of nature." 

The words kept going on and on, and Tibarn kept each word close at heart, hating Beroc with every last word that they said. Tibarn walked into an alley, put his back on the wall, slide down into a sitting position, and breathed out his hatred. 

"Nothing much has changed, has it? The only difference, is that you are now a king," Tibarn said to himself, as he ate an apple. 

Lillia soon woke up and looked at the medallion. It looked like the Goddess Yune had finally calmed down. She started to sing to her the song Galdr of Sleep, hoping it could calm her down even more. Once she looked around, she didn't see Tibarn or the Empress anywhere. She went out of her room and searched for one of the two. A guard walked up to her and was curious to see if she needed any help. 

"Is everything alright ma'am," she asked. 

"Uh, no, I'm sorry," she replied. 

"What is it that I can help you with?" 

"I'm looking for King Tibarn and Apostle Misaha." 

"Apostle Misaha is talking with the people you encountered today, as of King Tibarn's whereabouts, we don't know. All we know is that he left the castle." 

"Oh, thank you, I'm sorry for bugging you." 

"No, it's nothing. Is there anything else I can do for you?" 

"No, sorry." 

"It's okay. Have a nice rest of your day." 

"You too." 

Lillia put her hood back up and left the palace to go find Tibarn. She looked everywhere for him, but couldn't find him. She started to worry about him, fearing that he got in another fight and maybe getting himself killed. She then was stopped by one of the Senators, and she looked at him with horror. 

"Hello pretty lady, what are you doing here, all by yourself. Something of such beauty shouldn't go somewhere without being protected," the male said. 

She just gasped in horror, not knowing what do. 

"Come with me, and I will protect you for all of eternity," he said, walking with her. 

Lillia couldn't do much about it, so she walked with him, knowing it could be her own demise. 

"Do you know who I am, miss?" 

She didn't say a word. 

"I am Oliver, Duke of Tanas. I love such beauty in the world, and some as beautiful as you shouldn't go unseen." 

Lillia looked over to the alley and saw that Tibarn was sitting over there. She struggled to get out of Oliver's hands, so she could get over to Tibarn. 

"Oh-ho-ho, looks like someone is trying to get out of my grasp." 

"M-My friend, h-he is waiting for me. I-I need to get to him," Lillia tried to explain.

"He isn't a friend if he leaves you unattended," Oliver said, holding onto her arm tighter. 

"P-Please let me go, Duke of Tanas." 

Tibarn woke up from his nap from hearing the commotion of Oliver. He looked over and saw that Lillia was in trouble. He stood up and froze for a few seconds. He couldn't think clearly, so he made his way, little by little, to her. 

"What is going on here," Tibarn asked nervously. 

"Oh, and who is this," Oliver asked. 

"H-He is my friend," Lillia said. "Now please let go of me." 

Tibarn clenched his fists. "Why do you have a hold of her?" 

"A beautiful person shouldn't be unattended, and you left her alone. You should keep her close to you at all times, but since you didn't, she is now mine." 

He then punched him in the face and Lillia looked at him with terror. Tibarn looked at her face and saw her reaction, he took a few steps back, wanting to run away. The empress soon found them and sighed. 

"King Tibarn, what did I tell you before you left," she asked. 

"I-I'm sorry Apostle," he apologized. 

"I will deal with you later, and your story check out, that little boy helped you out. What is going on here? Oliver, Duke of Tanas, explain to me what happened." 

"I just saw this beautiful lady and started up a chat with her, and this barbarian comes up and punches me," Oliver lied. 

"Tibarn?" 

"That isn't true." 

"You know what, you three back to the palace now, I'm not having the public listen to this." 

The four of them made their way back to the palace. They stopped walking when they got into the palace's meeting room. The empress wasn't all that happy with how everything was going today. She looked at the people with a disappointed look. 

"What exactly was going on out there," Misaha asked. 

"I saw this beautiful lady and wanted to talk to her, and then out of no where, this guy, who is supposedly King Tibarn of the Hawk Tribe, attacked me," Oliver explained. 

"I highly doubt that. Tibarn." 

"I was taking a nap in the back alley and I heard a commotion, that was started by the Duke over there and I saw that he was pestering Lillia. From talking to him, he was treating her like an object and it pissed me off so I punched him," Tibarn informed her. 

Misaha sighed in irritation. "King Tibarn, there are better ways to talk to someone about this stuff. Quiet frankly, you aren't doing it right. What about you Princess Lillia?" 

"When I woke up, I didn't see anyone, so a guard told me what was going on. Since you were interrogating the people from earlier, I went to go look for Tibarn, but I couldn't find him, so I still kept on searching, but I was stopped by Duke Oliver, that's when he kept telling me how I should be protected at all times since I'm so beautiful," Lillia replied. 

"Did he make you feel like an object?" 

"Yes." 

"Duke Oliver, why do I have to keep telling you that you are not supposed to treat women like objects." 

"But everything that is beautiful should be in my possession," Oliver said. 

Misaha sighed. "I hope you like being in jail, because that is where you are going, for the next three years." 

"What, how dare you! In what right do you have the authority to do this?" 

"In the name of Goddess Ashera, and I am the Empress." 

"Before I go, did you say that she was Princess Lillia, the daughter of King Lorazeih, of the Heron Tribe?" 

Lillia pulled down her hood to show him. 

"My, my, I was so close to have the most beautiful thing in the world." 

Tibarn got up, wanting to attack him, but Lillia held out her hand to signal that it was alright. 

The guards came in and took him to the prison. 

Misaha looked back at the other two, specifically Lillia. "Lillia, need I remind you that you are not allowed to leave the palace once you are in town?" 

"I am sorry," Lillia apologized. "I really wanted to find Tibarn." 

"I know, but it isn't safe for you to go out there. I wouldn't mind if it was any other country, but Begnion isn't all that nice when it comes to Laguz." 

"I know, and I am sorry." 

"Anyways, we should talk about the covenant." 

"Yes, of course." 

"There has only been a domestic war here in Begnion a few years ago." 

"Yes, I remember the medallion reacting very poorly to it. It didn't go so great for my people at home, we felt the reaction of the medallion." 

"I'm very sorry to hear that. Other than that, we have had a lot of misunderstandings about borders, other Beorc hurting Laguz and visa versa. There is illegal activity of Laguz slave trading, but I don't know who it is by and how to stop it." 

"Maybe some spies can help with seeing who has slaves," Tibarn suggested. 

"I would, only if that wasn't an honorable way to get information." 

"Then what do you suggest?" 

"The best I can do right now is, if I get any reports of anyone having an Laguz slaves, I will look into it. Right now, I can't really do much, especially outside of Begnion." 

Tibarn sighed with hatred. "Is there anything I can help with?" 

"All I can ask of you is to do nothing, I'm sorry King Tibarn. That is all I have for today, it's getting late, you guys should go rest." 

The two nodded and left the room. The walked back to the room Lillia was in when she passed out. 

"I am glad you are okay, Tibarn," Lillia said. 

Tibarn didn't say a word. 

"I was scared that something might have happened to you." 

He still didn't say anything. 

"I don't hate you, you know. I know you were only looking out for that little boy." 

He still didn't muster any words. 

"Tibarn, may I ask you why you are not saying anything? And why you are distancing yourself from me?" 

"Sorry, it's just been a long day for me. I just need some rest." 

"Very well." 

Tibarn grabbed a few things and went into another room. Lillia watched him go, knowing what he was thinking, and how he was feeling. 

"Tibarn, it is okay, you never hurt me. You could never hurt me. My body was not used to the pain from the chaos that was going on," Lillia said, quietly, knowing he would never hear it. 

Tibarn laid down in his bed, thinking of what Misaha had discussed with him. It didn't bode well for him, he wanted to something about it, but what bugged him the most was, him hurting Lillia. He never meant for it to happen, but it did. He couldn't sleep so he got out of bed and started to walk around. He found himself in the room where the records where kept. Tibarn sighed and looked at them, and to his dismay, his suspicions were right, but it was kept under wraps due to the Senate hiding the documents. He took the documents with them and hide them in his room somewhere so he could tell Misaha in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write about their day in Begnion and it went bad, so many things are happening and Tibarn is not happy about Misaha right now. I wonder if their relationship will get better, and I wonder what is going to happen to Lillia and Tibarn's relationship. Honestly, I didn't want to make this another love story, sorry, I really am, and I'm really sorry that I'm kinda, mostly shoving Lillia and Tibarn's ship down your throat, but I really wanted to see how everyone would react to one another, but me, knowing that my writing skills are bad, and never knowing what I'm going to write about, makes everything so bad and messy. I did put racism in here, that is what the game is about, plus a few other things, I also put sexual harassment in here as well. I doubt that it has happened in the story line, but most of games and stories include real life things, so don't be alarmed, and do not pester me about this, when I put this stuff in here. Anyways, thanks for reading, I might put another chapter tomorrow, I don't know. I might start the chapter and have to stop, because I have work tomorrow, and it takes me forever to write shit. I don't know.


	6. Chapter Five: Heedful Warning

In the morning, Tibarn looked for the empress. He went out to the long hallway, that was partially outside, and looked at the town. He saw here interacting the with her people. He stared at her and waited for her to look back at him. 

"Empress Misaha, thank you so for your kindness," a woman thanked her. 

"You're welcome," Misaha said. 

"Empress Misaha," another person asked. 

"Yes." 

"When are you going to release the Laguz from their imprisonment?" 

"Soon. I am doing my best to get an act to release them from their captors." 

"Please hurry."

"Of course." 

"Thank you so much, bye-bye, I hope we can talk to each other again," one of them said, as the two of them were leaving.

"I hope so too, good-bye and may Ashera bless you," she said smiling. 

Misaha then looked behind her and looked up to see Tibarn. She saw the look on his face, and saw that he wasn't happy. She made her way to him, knowing that something was up. 

"Is there something wrong, King Tibarn," Misaha asked. 

"Yes, a matter of fact," Tibarn replied. 

"What is it?" 

Tibarn took out the documents that he had found, and handed it to her. 

She looked over them and was not even the littlest surprised. "How did you find these?" 

"I couldn't sleep last night because of what you said, and I somewhat took action and stumbled across the record hall and found these." 

"Do you know what you just did?" 

"Something illegal, probably." 

"Yeah, that, and you have figured out that some of my senators have been keeping Laguz slaves. This isn't good." 

"I know, but what action are you going to take?" 

"Nothing, I have to investigate this more." 

"They are going to lie, you know?" 

"Yes, but I will have to figure out someway to make sure that the others are free to." 

"And how are you going to do that?" 

"I do not know. Sorry King Tibarn." 

Tibarn just took a big breath and released it. He then left the hallway and made his way back to the rooms. 

"Hopefully I can think of something quick," she said to herself. 

Lillia smiled as the door opened, seeing that it was Tibarn. He closed the door behind him, and stood by it, to keep his distance from her. 

"Is everything alright, Tibarn," she asked. 

"Yes, I was coming to see if you are okay, and to see when we are going home," he replied. 

"I am fine. We are leaving in a couple of days." 

"Very well." 

"Are you sure that everything is alright?" 

"Yes." 

Tibarn left the room to go back to his own. 

"Tibarn, please stop lying. I know you are still thinking about yesterday, but I am fine, really," Lillia said to herself. 

When she was done with her humming, she went to go find Misaha. She smiled at her, and wanting to talk to her about something. 

"Yes Princess," Misaha asked. 

"Is it alright if I go outside the palace," she asked. 

"Only, and only if, Tibarn, or one of my guards go with you. I don't want you to get hurt." 

She smiled a happy smiled. "Oh thank you, Empress Misaha." 

"I'm really sorry for making you caged." 

"It is okay. I know you are only trying to do what is best for me when I am in this country." 

"Thank you for understanding. I can get one of my Holy Guards to protect you, if you want." 

"No, no, that is quiet alright. I would rather go with Tibarn." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes." 

"Very well. Stay safe okay?" 

"Of course." 

Lillia went up to his door and knocked on it. 

"Who is it," Tibarn asked. 

"It's Lillia," she replied. 

"Give me a second." 

"Okay." 

A few seconds had passed and Tibarn opened the door, letting her in. He still maintained his distance from her. 

"Is there anything you wanted Princess," he asked. 

"Yes. I was going to go out the palace and roam for a little while, do you want to come with me," she asked. 

"I thought you weren't allowed to."

"Misaha said I can, if I have one of her guards, or you to come with me. So will you come?" 

"Sure, I guess," he sighed. 

"Thank you." 

The two left the palace to go roam around the capital. Lillia always walked a head of him, while he kept her distance from her. She would stop at some vendors to get some food, she would look at the scenery, she would talk to the people. Tibarn saw all the many happy faces and saw how she was being so nice to them, regardless of who they were. He stretched his arm out towards, but blanking out and started to hallucinate. What he saw was her was smiling, while crying and cover in blood. His look went into a horrified one. She felt his emotions and looked at in much concern. 

"I am sorry, Tibarn," he heard her say, "I am sorry for being a burden to you. I am glad that you are okay. I am to know that if I were to die by someone, it was you." 

He then saw that his hand went straight through her chest. He looked horrified and froze up. 

"Tibarn! Tibarn," Lillia said, blushing. "Are you okay?" 

He then came back to his senses and realized what was going on. He looked at where his hand was positioned. "I-I don't know," he said, as he flew away. 

"Tibarn!" 

"Miss, is everything okay," one person asked. 

"I do not know. He seems on edge the past couple of days. I must go find him. I am sorry to rush off." 

"No, quite alright, dear," they said, "make sure he is okay." 

"Thank you so much for understanding. 

The person smiled as she left. Lillia looked back and smiled at them. She went back to the palace to find him, but couldn't find him anywhere. 

"Apostle Misaha," she said, frantically. 

"Is everything alright Princess? Where is King Tibarn," Misaha asked. 

"I do not know. He had his....his...." 

"His what?" 

"He had his hand on my chest, and then he left with out a word. He looked so horrified. He has been feeling guilty about something, and he has been thinking about something that is only hurting him more and more." 

"Oh that is not good. Do you know where he went?" 

"I am sorry, I do not know. He flew away, and I cannot find him anywhere." 

"It is alright. I will get the commander of the Holy Guards to help you find him." 

"Thank you so much." 

Misaha lead Lillia to the commander's stall. She the commander tending to her pegusas. She looked over at the Empress and smiled a big smile. 

"Hello Empress Misaha," she greated, "is there anything I can help you with?" 

"Yes there is. We have lost the King of Phoenicis and Princess Lillia needs your help finding him," Misaha informed. 

"Oh, I'm sorry to here that. I'm willing to help out."

"Thank you so much. I am sorry to pester you about this," Lillia said. 

"No, no, it's fine. Your friend is missing, I don't mind." 

Lillia avoided eye contact with the commander, she didn't want to burden anyone with this, or with anything really. 

"Is everything okay, Princess?" 

She looked at her and sighed. "Not quite. I am just worried he is going to get hurt." 

"It will be fine. I'm sure he is alright," the commander said, walking into the stall to get on her pegasus. "We better get going." 

"Yes, of course." 

"Take care," Misaha said. 

The two took off and looked around the city, not finding him anywhere. Lillia tried to sense where he was, but their were to many emotions she was feeling. She dropped down to the ground and ran to see if she could find him. The commander followed her and made sure that she wasn't out of sight. She could tell that Lillia was really concerned. Tibarn made his to the lake near Sienna. He put his hands in the water to vigorously wash them off the blood that wasn't there. He stopped washing his hands and left his hands in the water, thinking about what had happened. He took off his clothes and walked into the water to clean himself off. Lillia then found him at the river and was really happy that she was able to find him. She ran into the water, giving him a big hug. 

"Thank goodness you are alright," she said. 

Tibarn pushed her a way. "Is everything okay, Princess?" 

"I'm sorry, no. You disappeared for no reason when we were in the city. Are you okay?" 

"Yes, I am fine." 

"Why do you keep lying to me. I can sense your emotions, and if the balance between the people is high enough, I can read your thoughts. I know you are not doing okay. In the city, I knew you were thinking about my demise, but that is not going to happen. I will be here with you, my brothers, my parents, everyone." 

"I'm sorry, Princess." 

"Please stop, everything is going to be alright. I am going to be alright." 

"Are you sure?" 

She put her hands on his face and looked at him with sincerity. "Yes, of course I am." 

"Very well, I trust your judgment. 

"Uh, Princess, do you mind?" 

"Uh-oh, sorry!" 

She left the water to give him his privacy. 

"Princess! Princess," the commander yelled out. 

"Oh, the commander, I forgot about her," Lillia said, making her way to her. 

"There you are. I got so worried. Why are you wet?" 

"Oh, I found Tibarn and gave him a hug while he was in the water." 

Tibarn walked up to Lillia, not realizing who was with her. 

"Tibarn, this is the commander of the Holy Guards. She was assigned to help me find you," Lillia said. 

"You shouldn't leave the Princess like you did, and make her worry so much," the commander said. 

"I'm sorry for worrying you," he apologized. 

"You are okay. We better get back though, it's getting late." 

"Of course Princess," the commander said. 

The three of them flew high into the skies, looking at the colors that the sun was shining off. 

"Commander," Lillia asked. 

"Yes, Princess," the commander replied. 

"I forgot to ask you your name, what is it?" 

"My name? It's Novia." 

"That's a beautiful name." 

"Thank you." 

Naesala looked out the window, from the Serenes Forest Castle, and wondered how much longer the two where going to be. 

"King Naesala, what are you still doing here. I thought you went home," Leanne said. 

"Hello Princess, I just wanted to look at the night sky before I left. I'm stuck here until Tibarn gets back," he informed. 

"Really?" 

"You weren't paying attention to your father, where you?" 

"No?" 

"That's a no, I guess. I'm here to protect you guys until Tibarn gets here. It was one of the agreements we had." 

"For what?" 

"The treaty we had with our countries. I honestly don't think it's going to last long." 

"Why do you think that?" 

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's not really your business anyways." 

Leanne stared at him for a few seconds and then smiled. "Okay!~" 

Naesala sighed. He looked back at the sky. "The night is very nice." 

"It reminds me of the color of your wings." 

"Uh, how so?" 

"Dark and mysterious," she smiled at him. 

"Okay..."

"Hehe." 

She then hugged him, making Naesala fall in a supine position on the bed.

"Will you quit be so childish, Leanne!" 

She then started to giggle. The other two heard the noise and decided to see what was going on. Reyson opened up the door and sighed. 

"Do I really want to know," Reyson asked. 

Rafiel didn't say a word. 

"Can you please get your sister off of me," Naesala asked. 

"Leanne, why are you doing this," Rafiel asked. 

"I thought we were playing," she replied. 

"I was just talking to her, and then this happened." 

"I'm sorry, did you not want to play," she asked with a petulant expression. 

"Not really." 

"Awe, boo." 

"Leanne, I will play with you," Reyson said. 

"Really?!~" 

"Yes." 

"Yay!~" 

Leanne got off the bed and gave her older brother a hug. The two sat down and started to play a few games.

"At least she is finally distracted," Naesala said. 

"Sorry, sometimes she can be a handful, but that's with every child really," Rafiel replied, quietly. 

"Reyson isn't that way, though."

"Hm, he is, in a way." 

"I wonder how." 

Rafiel didn't say a thing. 

"You are a quiet one as always. I thought Heron's were all the same, quiet, passive, and stuff." 

"I do not know what you are getting at." 

"I'm sorry, I should explain some more. Everyone in the Heron Tribe to seem passive and don't mind what's going around you, because of not being able to fight, and not caring to get better at that skill set, but it's really weird to see Leanne act childish all the time, Reyson being a little less quiet and a bit more moody? Then there is Lillia, ever since Tibarn came along, she was calm, caring and like you, no offense. Now she is a bit louder, more talkative, and little less passive." 

"How, odd." 

"Are you not seeing any of this." 

"I am, but I do not mind it much." 

"Rafiel?" 

"I am sorry." 

Naesala just sighed. 

"Brother, sister," Rafiel said. 

"Yes," Leanne asked. 

"It's time for bed." 

"Okay!~" 

Leanne took his hand and he led the two to their rooms and sung them a song goodnight. He walked back to where Naesala was, but when he opened the door, and saw that he was gone. He looked out the window and saw dark feathers float towards him. He then went to his own room to get some sleep himself. Misaha looked into the background of the documents that Tibarn had given her. She wondered where he found these, the only record hall that she knew of, was the on the top floor of the palace. She walked to Tibarn's room and stopped in front of his door. Misaha put her back to the door and looked in both directions. 

"So if came from the left, and I didn't see the room 'record hall' that he found, I would have to go right," Misaha said quietly. 

She looked in every door to see if she could find the room with all the papers. 

"This is the last door, it has to be it," she said as she opened the door. 

Misaha went into the room and made a small circle to see all of the paper that was in the room. She was surprised that there was this much secrets in the Begnion political system. She picked up some files and started to read them, she wanted to read them all. During the later part of the night, someone came up to the door and looked inside. 

"Oh, dear Apostle, heed my warning, what you are getting yourself into, will only lead to your demise," they said, "I would watch what you read, or it will only hurt you." 

They soon left and laughed at her. Lillia knocked on the door and saw that Misaha was asleep. 

"Uh, what," Misaha snorted, "oh it's you Princess Lillia. I thought someone said to not read these files." 

"Apostle," Lillia asked. 

"I have read some of these files and I found countless scandals that have been covered up, murders that have taken place, The Saints having Laguz slaves. I need to deal with this quick." 

"But you keep saying that." 

"I know, but I will do it now. I'm going to write the act that I want. I'm going to deal with the nobles and the Senate right now. Where is Novia?" 

"I think she is talking to Tibarn about something." 

"Thank you. They are going to pay for what they have done." 

"Shouldn't you talk to them first?" 

"They have lied to me, it's way beyond talking about." 

"But, you should not hurt them." 

"If they give me a reason too, I will, and they have." 

"Please do not fight." 

Misaha sighed and left her alone.

Novia looked at the Apostle with great concern. "Apostle, is everything alright?" 

"I'm sorry to interrupt your discussion, but I need to go get the Senate to the meeting hall, I want to talk to them about the new act." 

"But, it's not done being written." 

"I don't care, I still want to talk to them." 

"As you wish." 

Someone rushed up to Tibarn and gave him a message.

"Apostle, I must go, something urgent has come up." 

"Very well. Tell Lorazeih everything you have witnessed here." 

"Are you going to punish me for the files?" 

"No, you didn't do anything illegal. You just stumbled across a room filled with papers that you didn't know that were apart of covered up affairs." 

"Thank you. Where was the last place you saw Lillia?" 

"By the 'record hall' that you found." 

"Thank you." 

Tibarn soon caught up to Lillia and told her the news. The two packed and made their way back to the castle, it took a couple days to get there, but they got back. He saw Naesala and grabbed him on the neck. He then slammed him into the wall. The royal family watched in horror. 

"Now, I know you are angry, Tibarn," Naesala said. 

"Angry doesn't even begin with how I'm feeling. You lied to me," Tibarn replied. 

"And I'm dealing with it." 

"I have had enough of that bullshit, from the Apostle, from you, from anyone really. Give five good reasons why I shouldn't tear your wings off and feed them to you." 

"Oh, how colorful." 

"Please stop fighting," Lillia said, soft-spoken. 

"You know, go head, tear my wings off, but when my people hear about this, they won't stop doing what they did. They will only see this as an opportunity to hurt your people." 

"You have got some nerve." 

"Says the one who is doing this." 

Lillia, and the rest of her family, started to feel sick, due to the amount of chaos that was coming out of the fight. 

"Please stop," Lillia said again. 

"Are you even listening to the one you love oh so dearly," Naesala asked. "She does have you wrapped around her fingers. Remember what I said before?" 

Tibarn dug his talon like nails into his neck. 

"Erk-W-Wow, you have a s-s-strong grip." 

Leanne then soon fell to the ground due to the chaos. 

"L-Leanne," Naesala yelled.

Tibarn then let go of him. He caught his breath and went over to her to hold her close. 

"Leanne! Leanne! Why, did you purposely make this much chaos only to see these guys suffer?" 

"No." 

"Then why?" 

"You know damn well why." 

Naesala looked at him with hate in his eyes. 

"I will give you one more chance. I hope you aren't stupid enough to do it again." 

Naesala didn't say a word. He picked up Leanne and took her to her room. Lillia and Tibarn followed Lorazeih to the meeting room to talk about their encounters with Bengion. Once that was done, Tibarn decided to leave the Serenes Forest to go home. Lillia had followed him to ask him one more thing. 

"Tibarn, before you go, can we have another dance," she asked. 

"If that is what you want," he replied. 

Lillia lead Tibarn to her the secret part of the forest that very little people knew about. She put one hand on his shoulder and took one of his hands, while he put his other hand on her waist. They soon started to dance, under the moonlight. 

"Princess, I am very sorry for how I have been acting the past few days," he apologized. 

"It is fine. I know you mean well," she replied. "I do wish that you would take different approaches when dealing with affairs." 

"I know. And I'm sorry." 

"It is okay. Promise me that you will try harder." 

"I will." 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome." 

"Tibarn, how long will you be gone?" 

"I don't know. Why?" 

"I am just curious, that is all." 

"Okay." 

"I do wish you would come more often when you go back home." 

"I will come visit when I can." 

"Thank you. It is a really nice night." 

"Yes it is. It's just like you." 

"How so?" 

"Nice, calm, lovely, serene." 

Lillia's face became a deep red. "T-Thank you, I don't think I'm like that, o-or I don't t-think I am." 

"Now you are being modest," Tibarn smiled. 

"Uh.....Thank you." 

Tibarn chuckled and put his head on her forehead. "Honestly, I'm glad I met you." 

"I am glad that I met you and I'm really happy that you aren't distancing yourself from me." 

"I wouldn't say that. I'm still very afraid of hurting you." 

"It's alright, you have not hurt me." 

"I highly doubt that." 

"I promise you, you have not hurt me." 

"Very well, I believe you." 

Tibarn then lifted his head off of hers, and she put her face close to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he put his other hand on her waist. Naesala saw the two dance, and decided to leave them alone and go back to the castle. He walked into Leanne's room and saw that she was still sleeping. He sat on the edge of her bed and waited for he to wake up. 

"Naesala, is everything okay," she asked, as she sat up. "I sense great pain. It doesn't feel so good." 

"You are truly their sister," he replied. 

"What does that mean." 

"Nothing. Nonetheless, you are right, I'm in great pain. Everything that is happening, is my fault." 

"It is okay." 

"I don't think you know the severity that I'm in." 

"Everything will be fine," she reassured him with a smile. 

"I hope so Leanne. Are you feeling alright?" 

"Yes, I'm feeling fine. I just had a big headache and my heart hurt, that's all." 

"That seems like a lot of pain." 

"I'm used to it happening." 

"That isn't good." 

"It is alright, I'm fine now." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes." 

"Good, now get some sleep, okay?" 

"Of course." 

After Leanne fell asleep, Naesala decided to go check up on Reyson. 

"Hey, Reyson. Are you doing okay," he asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. My headache finally passed. I wish there wasn't so much chaos." 

"I'm sorry for that. It's my fault." 

"It is alright." 

"Are you sure." 

"Yes, I'm sure, but please be careful, I don't want you getting hurt. You are a nice guy, if you don't let your ego get the best of you." 

"Ouch, blunt much." 

"Sorry." 

"It's fine. I don't disagree with you, about the ego, but me being nice, is an overstatement." 

"You have good intentions, but fail to realize how you are going to get them." 

"I didn't think that yours and Leanne's power was all that developed, and yet you both can sense my feeling just fine." 

"Well, not necessarily. Leanne and I can sense temperatures, like warmth, coldness, and stuff like that. We know what that is at a young age, but we don't know how to explain it or anything until we become old enough, and sense it every day. We are also able to describe a few emotions, like pain and sadness, only if we sense it constantly." 

"So the older you become, the easier it is for you guys to know what other feel like?" 

"Yes. We can also read minds, but only when we have got a grip on sensing everything and when everything is calm and clear." 

"So Lillia can know what I think, but not know what I'm imaging." 

"Yes, same goes with my older brother." 

"That's interesting." 

"I guess. From a young age we know all of the songs of Galdr." 

Naesala smiled and rubbed his head. 

"What was that for," Reyson asked, fixing his hair. 

"No reason," he replied. "Now, get to bed, you need your rest." 

"Okay." 

Naesala then left the castle and made it back to his home. 

"Ah, young King Naesala, is everything alright," Nealuchi asked. 

"Not really," he replied. 

"How so?" 

"I let some of my men into the country of Phoenicis and told them to steal their food and destroy some things." 

"And why is that?" 

"I can't tell you." 

"You and you young kids always love to keep your secrets." 

"I have a good reason too. It's for the best of this country." 

"Are you sure." 

"Yes."

"Very well then, your highness." 

Naesala just nodded as Nealuchi walked off. "That damned king before me. You were an imbecile to sign a blood contract. You have us all in danger now. All I have is the copy of it and a brand on me because of your stupidity." 

He then lit a fire and through the copy, that wouldn't end the pact, into the fire. He watched it burn to ashes, he only wishes he can end it soon and make sure that his people live in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been writing this a lot lately, haven't I. I'm actually happy about that. The next couple of chapters might be filler chapters due to the fact I want them to interact more with each other instead of random plot and shittiness. I'm doing a horrible job and I love it. I don't know why, but I do. And I do realize that in a previous chapter that I said that Naesala had the blood pact and forgot that if he had it he could destroy it and be free, so I just decided to bullshit it a little bit and say that he had a fake copy of it. Sorry I screwed up. I'm sorry that I'm screwing up on this, a lot. Sorry. I will probably write again tomorrow, since I'm not scheduled for work.


	7. Chapter Six: Quiet Night

Lillia put her hand onto a tree, that was in her secret location. She sat down by the tree and started to think of all the happy times being over here. Tibarn looked at the sleeping princess and smiled. As she woke up, she felt the cool breeze flow through her hair. She lifted up her head and looked at the king, who sitting next to her. 

"Hello, Tibarn," she said, softly. 

"Hello, Princess," he replied, "did you have a nice sleep?" 

"Yes, it was pleasant." 

"That's good." 

"Mhm. I'm glad you are back." 

"I am too." 

"Was there anything special that you wanted to do today?" 

"Nothing really. I thought I would just visit before going to Begnion." 

"Oh really? What are you going to do over there?" 

"Apostle wanted to talk to me about something." 

"Oh, do you know what it will be about?" 

"Nope, but it could be about the Laguz slaves." 

"I see." 

"Are you alright?" 

"Yes, why do you say that?" 

"You seem calmer than normal." 

"I am usually like this. It has been a long and hectic couple years." 

"It probably wouldn't have if I hadn't come along." 

Lillia looked into Tibarn's eyes with sincerity. "Do not say that. Just because you are new at being a king, does not mean there will not be a few bumps in the road." 

Tibarn smiled and looked up at the clear sky. "Thank you, Lillia." 

She blushed. "You didn't use any formalities." 

"Uh, sorry, Princess." 

"No, no, it is quiet alright. I would prefer you not to use formalities." 

"Are you sure? I still think I should." 

"It is alright. I do not mind." 

"Very well." 

She smiled a radiant smile. 

Tibarn stood up and helped her up. They locked arms and started to make their way through the forest. A little child ran up to Lillia, and hugged her legs. She looked at the small child and smiled. She let go of Tibarn to kneel down and pat the child's head. 

"Hello," Lillia said. 

"H-H-Hey Princess Lillia," the child said. 

"How are you?" 

"I'm doing great!" 

"That's good. Are you here by yourself?" 

"Nope! I'm here with big sister! Do you want to meet her." 

"Of course." 

The child took her hand and took her to their sister, Tibarn followed them, but kept his distance. 

"Big sis!~ I told it was Princess Lillia," he gloated. 

"Is that any way to talk? Especially about the Princess," the woman said. 

"No, I'm sorry." 

"It is quite alright," Lillia said. 

Everyone then started to flock of Heron's crowded around the Princess. 

"Princess, it's nice to see you again," one person said. 

"It is nice to see you guys again. I am very sorry that I have not come here in awhile." 

"It's okay Princess. We know you are busy," someone else said. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes." 

Lillia smiled a smile of gratitude. "Thank you so much. How are you guys doing?" 

"We are alright." 

"Are you getting enough to eat? Enough to drink?" 

"Yes, yes." 

"Don't worry about us, Princess. Are you alright, is your family doing okay?" 

"Yes they are, thank you for your concern." 

Tibarn smiled as he saw the positivity from what Lillia has done for her people. 

"Princess, who is that behind you," someone asked. 

"Oh, he is my friend, King Tibarn, of Phoenicis," Lillia replied. 

"My, he is one handsome man." 

Lillia looked over to him and smiled, seeing his reaction. 

"Eheh, thank you," Tibarn said. 

"You're welcome," they said, "do you love him? If so, you better ask him out quick, before someone takes him," they whispered into her ear. 

Her face became a deep red and she became a little frantic. "I-I-It is not like that, I promise you." 

The person just giggled. 

"Princess," another person asked. 

Tibarn watched as they talked. After a few more minutes, the people left and she looked at Tibarn, who seemed a little uneasy. He kept his distance once more, fearing that he was going to hurt her. She took a hold his hand and held it close to her body. 

"I promise you that I am fine." 

"I don't know why I think that you are not." 

"It is okay, you are just worried. I appreciate that." 

Tibarn didn't say anything.

"Let us go for a walk, and we can talk some more, to get your mind off of it." 

"That sounds like a great idea." 

The two locked arms once more and started to walk around the forest some more. 

"It is such a nice, calming day," Lillia said. 

"It is. Would you care for a dance," Tibarn asked.

"Yes, I would love to." 

Tibarn took one of her hands, and put his other hand on her waist, while she put his hand on his shoulder. 

"This is calming," he said. 

"You are at ease, it feels really nice." 

"Sometimes I forget that you can sense what I can feel." 

"It is okay. I'm sorry for reading your feelings." 

"You are fine." 

She smiled as she looked at his face. "Is there anything you want to talk about, that doesn't involve politics." 

"Nothing really. Sometimes no words between two people, can speak volumes." 

"You are a man of metaphors." 

"Sorry, I don't usually try to use them." 

"I know, you are a blunt person." 

"Yeah. It's something that I got used too." 

She just giggled. "It is not a bad trait to have." 

"True. I would rather have someone be blunt with me than hide the truth." 

"Yeah." 

"Is there anything in particular you wanted to talk about?" 

"I wanted to know if you were doing alright? Are you getting enough to eat and enough to drink?" 

"I'm fine, you should worry more about yourself than me." 

"I am sorry." 

"It's okay. Anything else?" 

"Not at the moment." 

"I am sorry that I am not a good with conversations." 

"It is okay. You are doing just fine." 

Lillia started to sing to ease her silence. 

"You have a really nice voice." 

"T-T-Thank you," she blushed, "it is not as great as my parents though." 

"Don't say that, you are a wonderful singer. Even if they are better than you, doesn't mean you won't get to where they are in the future, you just have to practice. You are doing a fantastic job." 

"T-Thank you, Tibarn." 

"You're welcome." 

"Your heart, it is at ease. It feels nice." 

Tibarn just smiled. 

Lillia stood closer and put her head on his chest, to listen his heart beat. "It is such a nice beat." 

He didn't say a word. She heard his heart beat faster and felt a sense of love coming from his heart. 

"Your heart feels warmer. I can sense that you love someone." 

"I guess, it's a first for me." 

"Why do you say that?" 

"I don't know. I'm used to fighting all the time, and knowing that I was always alone as a child." 

"I am sorry to hear that." 

"I'm here now, with you, your siblings, and, yes, Naesala. It's been nice being here with you guys, even though we have our problems, it's been nice." 

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." 

Tibarn put his forehead on hers. "I know I already said this before, but I'm going to say it again, I'm glad that I met you." 

"I am happy that I met you, as well." 

Lillia then took her arms and wrapped them around his neck, while he put his other hand onto her waist.

"Your love this person runs deep, and it seems that you have only known them for a couple of years." 

"I'm surprised that you haven't noticed yet. And I thought you can read minds." 

"I-I'm sorry. It is the warmth coming from your heart is very pleasant." 

"I love you, Lillia," Tibarn blushed. 

"I-I love you too," Lillia said, nervously. 

They closed their eyes, as Tibarn then felt Lillia's gentle, soft lips, kiss his rough, dry lips, gently and passionately. Her face became a deep red as he bit her lips gently. They let go to breath. Tibarn felt her sweet, warm breathe as she felt his warm, heavy breath, it was as if he was frightened about something. Tibarn then kissed her again, and again. 

Tibarn, you will come to realize that you have made a big mistake by falling in love. I did too, you were the greatest love that I could ever have. You meant so much to me, I couldn't stop loving you, and you couldn't stop loving me. 

The two then caught their breathes. Lillia moved her hands onto his forearms, and looked at his beat red face. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. 

"I will always love you Lillia," he said. 

Leanne was hiding somewhere the two couldn't see her. She was really curious to what they were doing, so she flew off to find her brothers, or Naesala, someone who could tell her what had happened. She searched around, but couldn't find anyone. 

"Leanne, is everything alright," Naesala asked. 

"Naesala! You are just who I'm looking for," she said, excitedly. 

"What is it that you need?" 

She then kissed his lips. "What did I just do," she asked innocently. 

"Uh...Why do you need to know, and who taught you this," he blushed. 

"I saw my sister with Tibarn, and they were doing that." 

"Oh, oh god, I don't know if I should be answering this." 

"Pleeeeaaase?" 

"Fine, fine. You just kissed me." 

"Oh, cool. I want to go tell my dad, and everyone else," she said, not realizing what she did. 

"Wait," Naesala called out, but she was already gone. "Everyone is going to kill me. Shit. I better get going then." 

"Hello Naesala. Why are you all red," Reyson asked. 

"If I told you, I will die," he replied. 

"Okay?" 

"What ever Leanne tells, it's a lie." 

"I'm still not following."

"Don't worry about it. I have to go find her though." 

Reyson didn't say a word. 

"Well, see ya." 

"Bye, I guess." 

Naesala searched for Leanne and found her near her father's door. 

"Leanne," he yelled. 

"Yes," she asked. 

"I need to talk to you about something." 

"About what?" 

"About earlier."

"What about it?" 

"You can't tell anyone about what you saw your sister and Tibarn did, okay?" 

"Why?" 

"That was a private thing between them." 

"Really?" 

"Yes." 

"What about my kiss to you." 

"Yeah, you want to keep that to yourself." 

"Okay!~" 

Lorazeih came out of his room and was confused. 

"What is going on," 

"Oh nothing," Naesala lied. 

"I know you are lying." 

"Sorry sir, but I'm not going to explain anything." 

"Leanne?"

"I just wanted to give you a hug." 

He knew she lied as well, but he wasn't going to pry. He gave her a hug. 

"Thank you daddy." 

"You're welcome." 

"We better get going," Naesala said frantically. 

He then pushed Leanne into the other direction. 

"Phew, that is over. But I'm serious, do not tell anyone what you saw." 

"Okay!~" 

He watched her walk off and he breathed easy. 

"That was one of the most stressful moments in my life, and that's not the worst thing I have to deal with," he said to himself. 

Tibarn and Lillia arrived back at the castle and saw that Naesala was a bit flustered about something. 

"Are you okay Naesal," Lillia asked. 

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied. 

"I know something is up." 

"You Herons love sensing other people's emotions." 

"Sorry." 

"Oh, don't worry about it, your highness." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes." 

"What were you doing with my sister, if I may ask." 

Naesala closed up his heart and mind so she couldn't sense or read anything about him. "We were just playing." 

"Okay." 

"It's nice to see you again, Tibarn." 

"Yeah," Tibarn said. 

"How has your country been doing?" 

"Fine." 

"That's good." 

Tibarn started at Naesala with irritation. 

"Why are you giving me that look? I'm a nice guy." 

"Then you would have to prove it." 

"Ehehe, that's going to take a long while." 

"You bet your ass it will." 

"Please do not start a fight," Lillia said. 

"Don't worry, I won't start a fight with Tibarn." 

Lillia looked over to Tibarn. 

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him." 

She smiled. 

Tibarn then went to his room. "Well, not here anyways." 

She then sighed. "Why do you two always fight?" 

"Ravens and Hawks haven't been able to get along with each other for sometime now," Naesala answered, "no one knows why." 

"Can I ask you please to get along." 

"We will try, but no guarantees." 

Lillia sighed again. 

"I'm sorry, your highness." He then took one of her hands and kissed it. "I do need to go though, I have to go to Begnion and talk with the empress." 

"I thought you did not need to be there for a while." 

"I don't, but I'm going to leave you and Tibarn alone," he winked at her. 

She blushed. 

"You two seem very close." 

Her face became a deeper red. 

"It's alright, don't worry about it. It's our little secret." 

He started to walk away, but Lillia stopped him. 

"Did you see us? Who told you?" 

He then blushed himself. 

"Let's just say that a little white bird told me." 

He then disappeared. 

"What? Did Leanne see us," she asked herself. 

It became a gentle, cool night, with no clouds. Lillia pushed her hair back behind her ears and smiled. Reyson walked into the room and sat next to her. 

"What is is, brother," she asked. 

"Nothing really. I just wanted to spend time with you," he replied. 

"Oh, I am sorry that I have been neglecting you." 

"It's okay. I know you are busy." 

"It is not okay. I have not been a good sister to you." 

Reyson didn't say a word. 

"You should tell me when you want to spend time. I do not want you to feel left out." 

"Okay." 

"What did you want to talk about." 

"I miss singing with you." 

"Is that it?" 

"I also miss talking to you." 

Lillia smiled. 

"What song would you like to sing?" 

"The one you used to sing to me when I was a little child." 

"Very well." 

The two sang together and talked until Reyson had to go to bed. She sang him to sleep. She then caught up with Rafiel and smiled at him. 

"Hello, sister," he said. 

"Hello. Is everything alright," she asked. 

"Yes, everything is fine. How are you?" 

"I am fine thank you." 

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, but thank you. I have not seen you around lately." 

"I'm sorry." 

"It is okay. What have you been doing?" 

"Talking to father about current affairs. He is worried that Begnion might be up to something." 

"He is not wrong." 

"How so?" 

"Sometime ago, Tibarn had found hidden documents about the Senate doing illegal stuff, but that was about it."

"Hm." 

"Anyways, has anything new happened to you?" 

"No, sorry." 

"Do not worry about it." 

"How about you?" 

"Nothing, sorry." 

"I can tell that you are lying. I can sense warmth, love from your heart." 

"You are right. I can never hide anything from you, even if I tried." 

Rafiel smiled. 

"It seems like you are doing alright. You are happy and content, like always." 

"I'm sorry." 

"That's a good thing." 

Silence fell upon the two, but they knew what each other wanted through their unspoken words. After the two talked to each other, Lillia went to check up on Tibarn. She smiled and sat next to him for a few seconds. Tibarn grabbed her hand, telling her not to go. She laid next to him and slowly feel asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHA, sometimes I really like cliched love stories and back stories. Oh, what fun it is to write them, they are a bit easy for me to write because it's all I see and I'm so used to it. Sorry if it's not your cup of tea. Usually I don't like them, the only time I do it is if I really want to put my characters through it, and now I'm headcannoning what could possible be a back story of Tibarn. I'm sorry Tibarn, I'm a shitty writer and a shitty person, you are just going to deal with it. Sorry, I'm not the greatest at kissing scenes, I'm not much for seeing anyone kiss, fictional or not. Honestly, with all the romance that I'm writing for Tibarn, He seems the least likely person to fall in love to me, and yet, here I am making him falling in love with Lillia. I do think that he did fall in love with her, but he could never really fall in love after what had happened. I'm such a shitty writer. I will try to tone down the love, hopefully I can. Since there are more chapters to this, you could probably skip it, it's just a filler chapter, honestly. Shit writing is shit writing, thanks for reading, please leave me a comment to tell what you like and don't like about the story so far, thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> So, a while ago I decided that I should write my own Fire Emblem fic. I decided it should be about the events before the games taking place. I wanted to get better at drawing before I wrote this so I could make it into a webcomic, but I couldn't wait. If you want more information about it, please go to my tumblr page and look up my Fire Emblem tags. I did have another name for this, but I forgot it, but then I remembered it after I posted a couple of the things I had stated. I wanted to call it Fire Emblem: Before Dawn.


End file.
